virionfandomcom-20200214-history
Han-Calimir
Han-Calimir of Leuvaarden (Valoise: Han-Calimir ar Leuwaarden, born 3820, died 3899 TC)' '''was the 12th King of Neuvalon, and last monarch in the Leuvaarden line directly descended from Ter-Beren. He was succeeded by Beren I, former heir to a cadet branch of the family, namely House Leuvarden-Hergenfurt, which itself traced its descent from Ter-Beren's younger sister, Nir-Lyra. He was the ruler of Neuvalon between 3846 and 3899 TC. Much like his father, Han-Calimir was considered what would be called a "scholar-king", characterised as well mannered and well educated, just, and noble. He held a particular disdain for court politics, which is considered to be one of, if not the main reason why he spent most of his reign away from the palace in Straud after 3875, opting to take long tours of the country and changing his residence every few years. This was welcomed by many an Avaline commoner, as the king, though merciful by nature, was intensely opposed to corruption in the government. This meant that when the king spent his time in their vicinity, many a dishonest clerk, tax collector, or magistrate, would either change their ways or find themselves facing the gallowman. On the other hand, historians have noted that his absence in the capital allowed for a network of vengeful nobles and other gentry to form and spread -- the same men would be later responsible for the king's assasination, only to be hunted down themselves by his successor. Though he never personally engaged the enemy on the front line, the king did lead several short but succesful campaigns (in 3871, 3875, 3881) against nordlings in the En-Oglaedd, the vast forested hills to the north of the river Daner. The Great University was also completed during his reign, in 3866, after nearly 20 years of construction. Han-Calimir was also an accomplished author and poet, both before and after taking up the crown, and almost all of his works survive in the Librareum of Straud, such as ''"The Life and Times of Herehart Awain", "Grey Mistral", and the intensely popular comedic play "The Haughty Gourd". Finally, his contributions to the trade reforms instituted originally by his father, allowed Straud, Leuvaarden, Arnamberc and other cities in the kingdom to become prosperous commercial hubs, connecting the North Sea island kingdoms, the Ealingan colonies in the south and east, and through the Amber Road which had begun in the old elven city of Ard Nerewedd, the distant lands of Io. The king would eventually meet his end in Hergenfurt in 3899 TC, poisoned during a feast. As described by Willem Canderbrojt: ''"...disgusting imitations of men slew through trickery and poison most foul a monarch whose greatness and vision will never be matched by any single personage of Avaline blood..." ''As his only son and heir had died only two years prior, and Han-Calimir had still not named his successor, the mantle of kingship will eventually pass to one of House Leuvaarden's cousin branches, and the main patrilineal line would be extinguished with his death. Ultimately, Han-Calimir is believed to be held in fond memory by most of his countrymen, peasant and knight alike. His opponents consisted mainly of hardline militarymen who had believed that his focus on civil projects and the neglect of the Avaline army were the main reason for the inconclusive wars that they would be waging against the nordling chiefdoms over the next several decades. Early life Poet-King Character Later life & death